The Return of the Sky Queen
by Clarinet6
Summary: Maia Skyveen is the lost wizard from Fairy Tail. She disappeared when she was merely 6 years old, and now she has returned... 14 years later. Everything has become unfamiliar...alien even. Where was the Fairy Tail that she so dearly wished to return to?
1. Chapter 1

THE RETURN OF THE SKY QUEEN

CHAPTER ONE

"Finally! I have arrived at Fairy Tail! This is all I ever wanted. Today is the day that the world will remember the great Maia Skyveen!" I shouted confidently.

"Maia-chan!" a dark shadow cried out in happiness.

I then realized it was my best friend, Mirajane Strauss.

"What?! MIRA-CHAN!" I hollered in pure glee.

"Maia-chan, what are you doing here? I missed you dearly!" Mirajane inquired.

"Mirajane, where is everyone?"

"Ah, Mai-chan! You're so silly. Everyone is here!"

" Lisanna, Elfman, Natsu, Erza, even Gildarts? And new people? Mira…"

"Maia-chan, these new people are Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Juvia, Fried, Evergreen, and Bickslow. Everyone, welcome Maia back to Magnolia!"

"Hello, Maia-chan!" all the Fairy Tail Wizards stated with their signature smiles.

I waved and replied, "Thank you for already being kind!"

As soon as I began to talk to the new wizards, I was tapped on the shoulder by someone. Naturally, I turned around. There was Master Makarov with his "manly" tears streaming

down his cheeks. Although I was at least three times taller than him, I gave the master a big hug and reintroduced myself.

Everyone was begging me to show them my magic, so I began to recite an incantation.

"_Oh Great Lords of the Skies,_

_Lend me your powers,_

_With cloud-white wings,_

_And sky-blue wind,_

_Forever shall the angel's breath be light,_

_ GRANT ME THE POWER OF FLIGHT!"_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

With that, everyone could see that I now had fluffy white wings and a sky blue halo made of pure wind. Of course, the entire guild was in awe, including Mira and Master. The last time they saw me was when I was merely six years old; barely old enough to even practice magic. I grinned and flew around.

"Where...Where did you learn this magic, Maia-chan? Where?!" Mirajane cried.

"Mira-chan! I...I learned this magic from gods. Sky Gods," I answered back, shaken by Mira's forcefulness.

"Gods? You learned this magic from Gods?!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Yes, Mira. Where do you think I was for the last fourteen years?" I inquired.

"Impossible!" Natsu hollered.

"Aye, sir!" agreed Happy.

For a few days, things were back to normal in the guild; everyone was in and out for jobs, Natsu, Gray, and Erza were still fighting, and I was hanging out with the new people, trying to see if I could make a sufficient group. Eventually, I became best friends with Lucy and Juvia, which added more positive energy into my new life.

"Everyone!" I one day called out in the guild hall. "I am going on my first job!"

The entire guild cheered and clinked their beer glasses together.

Mira-chan then asked, "Who are you going with, Maia?"

I laughed and responded, "With myself, of course!"

All the wizards looked shocked and it was so quiet you could hear the glasses slamming into the table. They all began to mutter worriedly and glanced to me occasionally.

"Mai-chan… Are you sure that's the best idea?" Wendy asked. "Natsu, Lucy, Carla, Happy, and I would be fine to help you."

"Wendy, I'll be fine." I promised. "Don't worry. I'm sure you all have your own things to do."

Wendy kept quiet, looking down. Then using her absolute adorableness, she pleaded on her knees to allow me to let her go with me. How could I say no to Wendy? Her eyes were glistening, as if she didn't want me to leave.

"Alright, alright. Wendy, you can come. Carla too!" I agreed, sighing.

"Yes!" Wendy exclaimed. "Maia-san, what kind of job is this?"

"Oh, yes. This job is a fantastic opportunity! The client said they needed someone to help them with a lost object that mysteriously disappeared! They didn't mention what the object was, but I think my flying abilities will assist them greatly!"

Everyone gasped. "A lost object?" "No description?" "Only Wendy with her?" "She won't be able to do it then!"

"Everyone! Please, cast your doubts aside. I will succeed in finding this lost object!" I stated, determined.

"Good luck, Maia!" they all yelled.

I answered with a toothy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Wendy...Wendy…" I stated lamely as I knocked on Wendy's door.

"Ah.. I'm coming… Maia-san? What...oh yeah… The mission. One sec, I need to get changed," Wendy answered, half-asleep.

I waited for a few minutes, whistling a tune that reminded me of my home for fourteen years, the clouds.

_The sky is bright,_

_ The land is happy,_

_ Tonight we celebrate,_

_ The festival of light…_

_ Here we laugh,_

_ Here we play,_

_ Until the day,_

_ When we can't pray…_

_ Gods of Life,_

_ Gods of Wind,_

_ Gods of Clouds,_

_ Tonight we sing to the Wind…_

"Uwah, Maia-san! That was so beautiful," a peppy Wendy stated as her blue pigtails flowed in the wind. "Do you know where we are going?"

"Well first I think we should go to Fairy Tail to get some breakfast and extra supplies. Then we'll head out. Okay?" I replied with a clear sense of determination.

"Okay!" Wendy agreed with Carla nodding on her shoulder.

We trekked to Fairy Tail where we were served by Mirajane who wished us the best for our journey. She gave us some extra bread and some dried trail mix.

"Have fun on your first mission, Maia!" Mirajane happily cheered.

"Okay! I'll bring back a souvenir!" I replied with a wave.

Wendy, Carla, and I began to trek down to the train station.

MIRAJANE'S POV

"Mira! Have you seen Maia-chan?" Gildarts asked frantically.

"Yes, Gildarts. She was here just a few hours ago. Why? Did you need her? She should be at the train station now," Mira answered with a frown.

"UWAH! Mira...Everyone! Maia… Maia accidentally took an S CLASS MISSION!" Gildarts exclaimed.

"AHHHH!" everyone shrieked.

"Wait… Didn't Natsu and I go on an S Class mission on my first day here?" Lucy asked.

"Hrm? Ah, Luce, you're right!" Natsu agreed with a nod. "Maia will be fine."

"But...But she took Wendy!" Gildarts yelped.

"WENDY! Our healer! Our friend! Our POSITIVE REINFORCEMENT!" the entire guild shouted.

"We have to go get her!" Lisanna yelled.

"Yes!" everyone agreed.

The entire group of Fairy Tail wizards searched for the two mages and Carla, but they were no where to be found. Did Maia disappear again? But why would she take Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer with her?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

MIRAJANE'S POV

"Wendy…" I murmured. "Maia-chan… Where did you go?"

"Damn it all…" Gildarts muttered, slamming his beer glass on the table. "I swear, that girl smells like TROUBLE!"

"Gildarts…" I replied. "Maia...Maia wouldn't hurt a fly. She uses Wind Magic, and Wendy is strong enough of a girl to escape. I swear."

"But why?!" Gildarts asked angrily.

"I...I don't know…" I answered sadly.

"Oi, everyone," Cana suddenly stated. "This reminds me of the time when I was being controlled through my dreams."

"Ah, Cana-chan, you're right! That's my girl!" Gildarts praised.

"Ugh, Gildarts, PLEASE!" Cana responded with a growl.

"Sorry… But I agree with my daughter, Maia is probably being controlled by someone. This could be very bad, you know?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied with a skip and a hop.

MAIA'S POV

"...Maia-san?" Wendy asked.

I wasn't really listening. In fact, I felt like I was not myself. I felt like there was someone there that wasn't me that was controlling my bare existence. What was happening? Why couldn't I talk to Wendy?

"...Where are we going, Maia-san?" Wendy asked.

A voice instead of mine said, "Hrm? Oh, don't you worry, Wendy. I know exactly where we are going."

Suddenly I sprouted my wings and flew out of the city. What and who was controlling me? Why was this happening? I...I'm losing consciousness…someone...please….help me.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Suddenly I felt a deep chill. I shivered and then looked out. We weren't on the train to our destination, we were on a...CLOUD?! What?! That...That's impossible! How even?

"Nngh… Maia-san?! Where are we?" Wendy inquired with a puzzled look on her adorable face.

"Erm...I don't know! I...I'm sorry!" I apologized as I quickly bowed.

"Jeez, this is why we take some more experienced members of the guild with us!" Carla scolded.

Wendy and I both whimpered. Carla was so scary! So scary that we even forgot about our situation for a second.

"_COME….COME MY DEAR CHILDREN…" _ a strange voice rumbled.

"...Umm...Who are you?" I asked with a confused face pasted on.

"Hrm? My child, don't you remember me? I am the angel, Michaelis, and I have come to retrieve you two, the future of the Sky Kingdom," he explained with a frown.

"Huh? Maia-san...Who is this man?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I...Do I know you?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was the stupidest person ever. "Duh, I am THE ANGEL. I trained you in your magic, you little idiot."

"What?! You...You're the monk-man that TRAINED ME?!" I shouted.

"Umm...Yeah," Michaelis answered with a dumbfounded face.

"Whoa!" Wendy declared. "Do..Do you know Grandine?"

"Who?" Michaelis replied.

I'm not the smartest girl in town, but I could tell that he was clearly lying. But Wendy Marvell, being the innocent and trusting girl she was, she obviously bought the act.

"Oh… If you do see her...Can you tell her that I said hi and I want to see her?" Wendy pleaded.

"...Um, sure," he answered with a shrug.

"Wait, Mr. Michaelis. Why don't I remember where I was for the last fourteen years?!" I demanded to know.

"Eh heh heh… Well…" Michaelis muttered. "Okay, so I recommend you all sit down, because this will be serious. So…"


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY IF THIS GETS A LITTLE RELIGIOUS. IT ONLY HAS A FEW "CHRISTIAN" CHARACTERS, BUT NO OFFENSE!

CHAPTER SIX

ANGEL MICHAELIS' POV

"So, like I was saying," I continued as the two Sky mages took a seat to listen to me. "It all began when the other angels and I had found a young girl that was you, Maia Skyveen. You were merely six years old, perfect for our… how to put this lightly…well I suppose there is no way to put this kindly…well you see, our test subject."

"Your what?!" Maia replied with a spat.

"What? We needed a young person to try out new theories!" I responded back. "So, we used our magical angel powers to knock you out unconscious and sorta took you to the heavens. So we trained you for a few years or so-"

"A FEW YEARS?! FOURTEEN FREAKING YEARS, YOU STUPID ANGEL OF AGONY!" She shrieked back.

"Okay, so a century and almost a half. But besides that, you were happy here. You loved all of the angels. You remember Angelica, Yvonne, Hailey, Winston,and me, right?"

"Um, yeah? Actually, no."

"What?!" I shouted. "Hrm… This is going to be more difficult than I thought it would be. So there are various angels from our realm of heaven. They all represent parts of an angel. Angelica, that's kind of obvious, she's representing the "Angel" aspect of, well, angel. Yvonne is representing the "young" aspect, Hailey is the "halo", Winston is the "wings", Heather is "health or good health", and I, Michaelis, am the beautiful guardian of all angels. Amazing right? So, yeah. We all trained you in the magic that you know as "Angel Guardian" magic. So, you should thank us all. "

"YOU TOOK ME FROM MY HOME FOR FOURTEEN ENTIRE YEARS!"

"Ah. Minor detail, my dear. Very minor detail. Anyways, So Angie raised you in the actual flying magic, Yvonne trained you in meditation, Hailey trained you in the arts, and Winston trained you in the care of your magic. I, on the other hand, trained you in your actual powers and introduced you to God."

"God?"

"Um, yeah. So, we trained you for fourteen years, which made you the person you are now. The end?"

"No, not the end. How do I not remember any of this?"

"I...I don't know."


End file.
